Exodus' A Halo 3 ODST story
by UnknownPred
Summary: The events of Exodus take place before the slip-space rupture ocurs. Buck's ODST squad is sent in to help evacuate civilians down below who are being attacked by the covenant. Buck's squad has a new addition to his squad, Code-name: Monic. To the ODST's, this seems like a normal procedure of aiding civilians but something goes wrong... Way wrong that nobody expected,
1. Introduction

Hey guys, this will be a short promo for my upcoming story "Exodus".

It will take place in New Mombasa and it will include the same characters that were included in Halo 3 ODST. However it won't follow the same storyline/plot as ODST did. There will be some similarities between the 2 such as locations in New Mombasa etc. but the storyline will be different.

The setting for my story is before the slip space rupture occurred

Characters in my story:

Buck

Dare

Mickey

Dutch

Romeo

Rookie

And the new recruit on Buck's squad, Alexis Moon Aka Monic

My reason for this story is I haven't seen really detailed and long story's that actually have an ending (from my experience). Most ODST story's I read are rather short or they just don't have an ending and the author has basically abandoned the story.

My first chapter should be up today.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

0700 hours…Transmission received… New Mombasa….. Playing message….

"WE NEED HELP, THE COVENANT ARE SWARMING US, PLEASE SEND US AID" A marine yells as the transmission cuts off.

….. Transmission acknowledged….. Contacting ODST Forces…

At an unknown location

"Who are the closest UNSC personnel we have near New Mombasa?" An Unknown voice asked

"Gunnery Sergeant Eddie Buck and his ODST team who are on-board a frigate just above New Mombasa sir" A marine replies as he locates the frigate's position on an on-board map

"ODST's you say… Send em in… Now" The Unknown voice replies as he walks away from the marine

1 day prior to Covenant attack.

"Getting your shot back aren't you Romeo?" A soldier yells out as Romeo proceeds to sniping 3 targets.

"Never lost it replied Dutch" Romeo chuckled as he stepped away from the training arena and put away his gear.

"Did you hear about the new recruit that's coming over?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, I did, Buck wanted 1 more addition to our squad and apparently she got picked" Romeo replied as the 2 started walking to the cafeteria

"I hope she knows her stuff, otherwise she won't last very long with us" Dutch stated.

It was daylight near the city of New Mombasa; everything seemed ok at the moment. On another side of the ship, the Rookie had just finished his work-out at the gym.

He checked his watch; it was about 1200 hours in military time or as others would like to call it, Lunch time. He returned to his quarters where he took a quick shower and got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria. On his way down to the cafeteria, he overheard Buck yelling at Mickey for doing stupid things on the ship.

"What did he get himself into this time" The Rookie thought to himself

This didn't seem to faze the Rookie at all who just minded his own business because to him, this seemed like a normal day on the ship. The ship was rather small but seeing as it only occupies Buck's ODST squad and a few people who worked in the cafeteria, the size didn't really matter.

As if on cue, Veronica Dare had opened her door which hit Dutch sending him to the floor.

"My apologies Dutch" Dare said as Romeo burst out with laughter.

"It's all good ma'am" Dutch responded as he gave Romeo a quick punch to the face

The 2 soldiers, quickly started fighting each other which caused quite a ruckus. The Rookie walked by and chuckled at the sight of them and continued his way.

"Ok that's it break it up!" Buck yelled as he pushed the 2 men away from each other.

"He started it sir" Romeo said as he wiped blood off his nose.

"Can it Romeo, we have a new recruit coming in and I don't want her to get a bad impression off of you 2, now get yourself cleaned up, your bleeding on the floors" Buck replied as he stormed off with Dare.

In the cafeteria

The cafeteria wasn't that big, it only had 1 long table which had enough seats for the whole squad to sit.

"What's on the menu today?" Mickey sarcastically yelled out as he entered the cafeteria.

"Burgers and fries" the cafeteria employee responded as she laid some patties on the grill

At that moment, Rookie, Romeo and Dutch walked in and they all took seats at the table. The Rookie noticed bruises and dry blood on both Dutch and Romeo and slightly chuckled at the slight of it. The 2 men simply ignored him.

"Here you go fellas" Mickey said as he handed the 3 soldiers their trays with food on them.

"Burgers really?" Dutch replied as he picked it up and look at it as if it was an alien specimen.

"I hate burgers"

"Well it's the only thing that they have on the menu other than fries so you better enjoy it" Mickey stated as he began to dig in on his food

Dutch got up and threw the burger in the trash can and sat there eating his fries. The Rookie wanted to say something but he was enjoying his food so he just sat there and continued to eat. Everything was silent until Romeo broke it.

"Who wants to hear the story of how I got the nickname Romeo?" He said enthusiastically as the 3 soldiers groaned.

"It all started when.."

About 3o minutes later, Buck and Dare walked in the cafeteria and all they saw was Romeo rambling on about his days in sniping school and Dutch, Rookie and Mickey who were sleeping.

Buck sighed at the sight of his men, "That's enough"

Instantly, they all stopped and looked up, all except Mickey that is. He just continued snoring.

Buck walked up to him and gave him a nice slap to the back of the head.

"Owww" Mickey replied as he started massaging the back of his head.

"Ok listen up, we have a new recruit coming in today, she will be arriving in about 1 hour, I expect everyone to treat her with respect and make her feel welcomed" Buck announced as he went to go get his food.

"Well time to get ready to meet this new recruit" Romeo said as the ODST's prepared for the arrival of their new squadmate.


	3. Chapter 2

At the Hangar

"Here she comes" Buck said as he pointed at a small ship flying towards the frigate.

The Rookie couldn't help but to notice Buck start to sweat a little, and a little bit more every time the ship grew closer to the frigate.

The Hangar doors opened and winds blew into the hangar at tremendous speed, blowing stuff here and there. The ship's engines were rather loud as nobody in the hangar could hear for that time frame. Finally the ship had landed and it was calm once again. The ship's door slowly opened and out came an ODST.

"Welcome to our frigate!" Dare said happily as she stretched out her hand as a friendly gesture.

The ODST shook her hand and took of her helmet.

As the ODST took of her helmet, it almost seemed like the whole world slow mowed a bit as she whipped her hair back and forth until it came to a stop.

"Hi I'm Alexis Moon Aka Monic, it's a pleasure meeting you" she said smiling.

'Allow me to introduce your squad mates" Dare replied.

"Hi there, name's Buck but you can call me Gunny" Buck said in a calm tone.

"Hello, my name is Dutch; I'm the medical and heavy weapons specialist" Dutch said.

"Hello beautiful, name's Romeo, you must be Juliet?" Romeo said in a sarcastic tone.

Monic seemed a bit embarrassed my Romeo's comment. The Rookie didn't appreciate Romeo's disrespect towards the new recruit so he gave Romeo a quick little punch to the face.

"Why you little.." Romeo said in an angry tone as he began to walk towards Rookie, but Buck and Dutch held him back.

"I presume you are The Rookie right?" Monic said as she chuckled a little bit.

The Rookie nodded, he was never the one to talk a lot.

"And last but not least, I'm Mickey! The team's explosive specialist" Mickey stated.

"Hehe, thanks for the heads up" Monic replied as she took one step back.

Dare looked at Mickey and sighed.

"Il show you to where you will be staying Monic" Dare said as she signaled Monic to follow her.

"You idiots" Buck spazzed out at his squad

"Didn't you see the look on her face? She was scared out of her mind"

"It was Rookie's fault" Romeo said softly.

"I don't care who's fault it is now get some rest, it's late and I'm tired" Buck replied as he walked away towards his quarters.

The rest of the squad walked to their respective quarters and shut their doors. The Rookie laid on his bed and took out a picture of his previous squad when he was assigned to the 26th Marine Expeditionary Force in the battle of New Jerusalem.

"_SUPRESSING FIRE DON'T LET THEM GET TROUGH"_

"_IM HIT AGGGHHH"_

"_RETREATTT"_

The Rookie shed 1 tear and put the picture away and tried to get some sleep. Forgetting about the past and looking towards the future.

The Next Morning

The Rookie woke up bright early in the morning to a loud noise. It's the alarm.

"_That can only mean…"_

Mickey pushed through Rookie's door with his armor

"WAKE UP, COVENEANT ARE HERE WE NEED TO GO NOW" Mickey yelled as he ran down the hallway as if it was his last day on earth.

The Rookie quickly got up and changed into his gear, before putting on his helmet, he looks himself in the mirror for a good minute, before putting on his helmet and rushing towards the briefing room.

At The Briefing Room

"What's going on Gunny?" Dutch said curiously as he had no knowledge of the situation.

"It's the covenant; they are here in New Mombasa, Veronica?" Buck said as he looked towards Dare who was in front of a large scale map of New Mombasa.

"The Covenant have already set foot on the ground and have already begun killing civilians" Dare stated as she showed the squad a video from New Mombasa about 30 minutes ago.

"My god" Mickey replied as he saw a brute viciously rip apart a civilian in half.

"Our mission is to drop into the city and aid the marines in evacuating the civilians and to help eliminate as much covenant as we can" Dare continued on.

"Our designated LZ is at Tayari Plaza which is where we will meet some marines pinned down at that location and we will push forward making our way to the evacuation LZ at Kikowani Station"

"Now get suited up, make sure your weapons and gear our working perfectly" Dare commanded as the ODST's rushed towards the armory.

Buck chose the MA5C Assault Rifle which has a 32 rounds/Magazine and a max ammo of 352 rounds. Firing mode as automatic and bullet size 7.62x51mm Full metal jacket rounds. As his secondary weapon he chose M6S Semi-Automatic Pistol. Which has a 12 bullets/Magazine, the ammunition type is 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing-Rounds

Mickey chose the M7S Submachine Gun which has a 48 rounds/Magazine and a max ammo of 192 rounds. Firing mode as automatic and bullet size is 5x23mm M443 Caseless-Full-Metal Jacket bullets. He also chose the M41 SSR Rocket Launcher which has a 2 rockets/Magazine. Max ammo of 8 rockets. Ammunition type is 102mm High-Explosive-Anti-Tank Shaped Charge.

Dutch chose the M7S Submachine Gun which has a 48 rounds/Magazine and a max ammo of 192 rounds. Firing mode as automatic and bullet size as 5x23mm M443 Caseless-Full-Metal-Jacket bullets. He chose as well the GNR Aka The Spartan Laser. It has 100 battery units/Magazine. Max ammo is 4 shots. Ammunition type is battery cells (Charged).

Romeo chose the SRS99D-S2AM Sniper Rifle which has a 4 rounds/Magazine and a max ammo of 24 rounds. Bullet size is 14.5x114mm. As his secondary he picked the M6S Semi-Automatic Pistol, which has a 12 bullets/Magazine, he ammunition type is 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing-Rounds.

The Rookie chose the M7S Submachine Gun which has a 48 rounds/Magazine and a max ammo of 192 rounds. Firing mode is automatic and bullet size is 5x23mm M443 Caseless-Full-Metal Jacket bullets. He also chose the M6S Semi-Automatic Pistol as his secondary weapon of choice. Which has a 12 bullets/Magazine, the ammunition type is 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing-Rounds.

Monic chose the M90 CAWS Shotgun which is a pump-action shotgun. It has a 12 shells/Magazine and has max ammo of 72 shells. The ammunition type is Soelkraft 8 Gauge Shell. For her secondary, she opted to go for the M6S Semi-Automatic Pistol which has a 12 bullets/Magazine and the ammunition type is 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing-Rounds.

Dare decided to go into battle with 1 weapon seeing as she won't be on the front lines to often. She went with the M6S Semi-Automatic Pistol which has increased ammunition of 20 bullets/Magazine, and the ammunition type is 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing-Rounds.


	4. Chapter 3

"Gather around squad" Buck orders as his ODST squad stand tall in front of him.

"The covenant have come to our planet, and they have started killing OUR people, those closest to us, our family.. ARE WE GOING TO LET THAT SLIDE?"

"SIR NO SIR" The ODST's respond in a loud voice.

"Mount up, get in your pods now" Buck commanded as the ODST's went their separate ways onto their respective pods.

Rookie

After Buck gave us that commanding speech, it really set the tone for this mission, Vengeance. I think it really opened everyone's eyes and we are now fully concentrated for the mission. I got in my pod and buckled up, the hatch closed and we were all connected to each other via radio.

I have to admit, I was rather nervous. Although I couldn't have been more nervous than the new recruit. The timer started to count down from 3..2..1 and Boom. As soon as I knew it, we were falling feet first into hell. The view from my pod was rather nice until I came into view of covenant carriers. Crazy bastards… I was still looking at the covenant cruisers until a voice broke the silence.

"Captain, fifteen clicks of the deck" Buck announced.

"Standby to adjust trajectory, on my mark" Dare stated.

"What she say?" Monic replied not knowing what was about to go down.

"Mark" Dare replied.

Monic, not knowing what to do popped her chute which sent her way off course and to my luck, crashed into my pod. I was sent flying around, at that moment I was really scared.

"Monic what are you doing?" Dutch yelled in the radio.

"Their way off-course!" Mickey said in a panicking tone.

"Rookie, Monic hang on!" Dare replied.

I tried my best to hang on as tight as I can, my pod was swirling around I didn't even know what was around me anymore, all I could hear was my pod's alarm until…

BOOM.

"We lost contact with Rookie and Monic" Romeo stated.

"Continue on with the mission, we'll worry about them later" Buck replied as he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"Get ready, were hitting the ground in 3..2..1" Dare counted down as the ODST's got ready for action.

Rookie

Rookie

Occupied City Center

6 Hours after Drop

"Ugh, Ahh" Rookie moaned in pain as he opened his eyes carefully and tried moving his arms around. His pod was shattered, the glass was broken, it was hard to see out of. The world outside of him was dark, the rain hit the pod. He heard covenant phantoms flying around outside.

"_What in the world happened?"_

"_I got to get out of my pod, ugh where the hatch release buttons are?"_

The Rookie hit the 4 hatch buttons and the pod's hatch came flying open. The Rookie looked down and it wasn't that long of a drop to the ground.

The Rookie took one deep breath and jumped down.

"_New Mombasa looks different, and why is it dark, we dropped in the daylight, is it possible I got knocked out for that long?"_

I started to walk slowly trying to regain consciousness, when I turned the corner I saw something that took my breath away.

"_Stinking covenant"_

I had no other option other than kill them. It was dark and lighting occurred every so often. I knew that I would be camouflaged and the thunder would mask my steps. I carefully walked up to the brutes and readied my gun. With 1 swift move I shot my gun directly at the brute's head whiched turned into a nasty firefight. I could tell these brutes were inexperienced so I had no problem disposing of them.

I had to find my squad. I needed to access a data terminal. I walked up to one and put in the passwords.

Superintendent Online

AUTH :{ DARE.V.4885.621 {S1}}

SEC: | -1A|

PASSWORD: G65K2S

..CONNECTION ESTABLISHED..

.. .MAP..

Just like that I was hooked up with New Mombasa's map on my VISR NAV. I knew that the moment I got this data, it would help in finding the rest of my squad. I briefly explored the map hoping to find beacons that my teammates left. And to my luck I found 5. Their locations were Tayari Plaza, New Mombasa 105 East Highway, Vyrant Telecom Building, ONI Alpha Site, NMPD HQ and Kikowani Station.

"_According to my VISR NAV, the closest beacon is Tayari Plaza, I guess that's where I'm going"_

And just like that The Rookie set off into the night hoping to find his ODST squad.


	5. Chapter 4

ROOKIE

"_Slowly does it…got you, you bloody brute"_

It seems as if I've been walking these streets for ages. Every corner I turn, there is always a squad of covenant, consisting of one brute and few grunts.

"_Where are all the marines?" I thought to myself_

"_Is it possible that they got all wiped out? Did they manage to evacuate everyone out of the city and left me behind?"_

I couldn't even begin to imagine the worst-case scenarios but I tried my best to keep my head and mind straight. I checked my VISR NAV and it said that Tayari Plaza is right around this building. I honestly don't know what to expect to see.

I turned the corner and what I saw froze me dead solid in my tracks. It was horrible. I just saw tons of marines corpses, lay flat on the ground, tons of blood splattered everywhere. The whole camp was ruined, trashed. I couldn't accept it. I slowly walked down to the camp trying to see if anyone was still breathing.

"_What the bloody hell happened here"_

I was examining some bodies, picking up ammo for my gun and when I looked up, I saw my squad's pod. I quickly ran over to them, but nobody was inside. The hatches were already open. Through my experience on the battlefield, I tried to recreate what was going on at the time with the evidence left from the battle. I followed the evidence all the way to a crossroad. There I saw a few marines dead and a broken turret. I bent over and examined the turret.

"_Continue on with the mission, we'll worry about them later"_

"_Get ready, were hitting the ground in 3..2..1"_

BUCK

BUCK

Tayari Plaza

Immediately after drop

"AHHHH" Yelled Buck as his pod hit the ground at a tremendous rate of speed.

As if on sync, the 4 ODST's pods hatched and they ran out with their guns and ducked behind the cover of the buildings, grouping themselves with the marines.

"What's the situation here?" asked Dare to the Corporal.

"We were told to hold here as a distraction in order for another squad to move on but now command has contacted us to get out of here and aid other marines pinned down in the city" The Corporal responded as he bent down behind cover.

"If you have anyone with explosive experience, we need them to plant bombs under the ridge where the covenant are located"

"INCOMING!" A marine yelled out as he pointed at a Wraith's plasma cannon aiming towards the camp.

It was already too late. I thought to myself at that moment.

"_Come on Buck, focus let's get the job done"_

"MICKEY!" I yelled out signaling him to come towards us.

"Plant bombs under the ridge so we can blow these covenants sky high" I commanded him as I pointed to an empty spot under the ridge.

"MAN DOWN!" A marine called out as he pulled the wounded marine away from the battlefield.

"DUTCH, help treat the wounded" I said on the radio.

"Romeo, position yourself somewhere where you can deal a lot of damage with that sniper" Dare said as she took her pistol and started moving up.

"_That girl's got balls"_

I moved up as well alongside Dare and a few marines.

"GIVE THEM HELL"

The soldier turned as he sprayed several Assault Rifle bullets at the covenant. His muscles were already exhausted by the looks it.  
"The bombs are in position" Mickey stated over the radio.

"Roger, get clear of the ridge Mickey" I replied.

"BOMB'S PLANTED" I yelled alerting the other marines of it.

"In 3..2..1" Mickey counted down as the bomb exploded sending any Covenant above that ridge into smithereens.

At the sight of the explosion, the remaining marines cheered and gave each other high-fives. I looked at Mickey and gave him the facial expression 'Good job'. The celebration didn't last very long because before we knew it. A phantom took us by surprise and dropped brutes right in the middle of our camp.

"LOOK OUT VERONICA" I yelled as I pushed her out of harm's way.

A brute grabbed me and sent me flying to the ground; I quickly retaliated and got back to my feet.

"_Let's dance you big hunk of fat"_

I took out my combat knife out of its pocket and I ran as fast as I could towards the brute. I lashed out my knife at it but it dodged it and gave me a nice punch to my back. The pain was gruesome but I was prepared to not let a single punch sideline me. I pretended to be down for the count which managed to trick the brute into holding back. It walked up slowly towards me, taunting me.

"Any last words.. Human" The brute said tauntingly

"Yes" I responded and in a snap of a finger, I took of my pistol and shot the living hell out of the brute. He didn't even see it coming. I got back up to my feet and looked around me. The brute attack was stopped but they trashed the whole camp and killed 3 men. We regrouped in the middle of the plaza.

"Ok we should first move up towards a tiny area which has a nice turret where it'll be enough to defend us for a little while, enough for us to make a decision. This isn't the best place to do it at the moment" The Corporal stated.

"Agreed let's move" Dare replied as the group of soldiers moved out.

When we got to the tiny outpost, it was just some rather tall sandbags and a machine gun turret. We got into the circle and discussed the plan for moving on while 1 marine was on the turret on the lookout for covenant.

"I think we should split up, Mickey, you will aid marines on the Vyrant Telecom Building. They are trapped on the 8th floor and they have brutes just below them trying to break themselves in. Dutch you will go to the New Mombasa 105 East Highway, the Master Chief will be nearing that bridge soon and he will need some assistance getting across. Me, Buck and Romeo will head to the NMPD HQ and see if we can assist the Police in fending of covenant" Dare said as she created a little map in some of the sand on the ground and pointed to each ODST and their design.

"Affirmative" The ODST's replied in unison.

As if on cue, covenant ambush the group and start attacking them.

The turret handler quickly reacts to it and starts mowing down some grunts.

"There is too much of them sir!" The turret handler announces as dozens of covenant are on the roll towards them.

"You ODST's need to get to those marines, we will hold them off" The Corporal commanded to the ODST's

"NO were not leaving you behind" Dare replied as she simply refused to budge.

"You have no choice, we know what were the consequences when we signed up in the UNSC, and our time is up but your time has just begun, please save those marines, for us" The Corporal responded as he picked up two Assault rifles and set merely hundreds of bullets towards the enemy, the weight of the guns combined seemed too much for the soldier but he tried his best to keep them up.

I took Veronica by the arm and basically pulled her out of their in a hurry.

"GOOD LUCK TO THE BOTH OF YOU" I shouted to Mickey and Dutch as we went our separate ways.

All I could hear behind me while I was running away from the tiny outpost was the cries of the marines, cries of pain, I heard tons of gunfire but I tried my best to not hear it.

"_I must push on, in memory of those marines, next stop, NMPD HQ"_


	6. Chapter 5

ROOKIE

The flashback had ended…. The Rookie sighed and stepped away from the turret.

"_May your soul rest in peace comrade" I thought to myself._

I checked my VISR NAV to see which beacon was the closest one.

"_Vyrant Telecom Building hmm" _

And so it was settled, I was heading to the Vyrant telecom building next.

The streets were rather empty, as empty as a ghost town. The buildings were ruined and had burn marks all over them. Most likely plasma from the covenant. Every turn I take, I always find corpses. I had passed through a bridge and under it were some pile of corpses. I assumed at first to be marines but it wasn't… It was elite's and brutes.

"_What? How is that possible, I thought they were on the same side? Is there something that I didn't know about the covenant?" I thought to myself._

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but it didn't concern me. They were covenant, doesn't matter if they are elite's nor brutes. They are our enemy.

About 1 hour later, I finally managed to come across the Telecom building.

"_God I'm tired, let me take a quick break"_

There wasn't anything really to sit on but I saw this debris of some sort so I sat on it. After a few minutes of break, I stood up and I examined the debris a bit more carefully.

"_Mickey, you will head to the Vyrant Telecom building and aid marines trapped on the 8__th__ floor"_

"_Good luck to the both of you"_

MICKEY

MICKEY

Vyrant Telecom Building

60 Minutes after drop

I was getting near my objective. I could tell, noises of guns going off, cries of pain, brutes yelling in their language. I walked up slowly towards the corner and peeked my heard out for recon. I saw some brutes standing guard while a pack of brutes entering the telecom building and they looked like they were pretty pissed off. I turned my attention upwards around the 8th floor trying to get a glimpse if the marines are still alive. Luckily enough, I saw some marines trough a cracked window, but it looked like they weren't going to hold out for much longer so I needed to move quick.

I slowly approached the entrance of the building. I ducked behind a fountain and took 1 long look around the building for any other brutes who might be lurking. I saw none so I took one deep breath and pushed forward. I managed to get right in front of the building and I peeked my head trough the entrance. The two lazy brute guards were dozing off. I took this opportunity and shot and killed them silently with my M7S.

I looked at the elevator and even I'm smart enough to realize that the elevator won't work. So I opened the elevator hatched and climbed the rope all the way up. I had stopped on the 8th floor and got onto the floor. I announced my arrival, and a couple of marines instantly ran towards me and started thanking god.

"Calm down soldiers, I'm here to aid you guys to get to the evacuation LZ" Mickey said as he calmed down the squad.

"What are your names and ranks?"

"Private First Class Jay Resi aka Res" Jay replied

"Corporal Jeff Nad aka Mist" Jeff replied

"And I am Sergeant Alex Tebk aka Sarge" Alex replied.

"Nice to meet you all-" Mickey said before he got cut off by brutes breaking through the barrier and started shooting at our marines.

"HIT THE DECK" Res yelled as the 4 marines dashed towards the wall giving them some breathing room.

"Do you have any grenades on you" Sarge asked as he checked his pockets.

"Don't use grenades, it'll bring this building down" Mickey stated.

"GRENADE!" Mist yelled as he pointed to a plasma grenade heading right towards them.

BOOM

The building was unstable, it seemed like it was going to fall. I regain sight and I heard the sound that none of us wanted to hear. The building creaked and it collapsed. It felt like a rollercoaster heading downwards.

"BRACE YOURSELVES" Sarge yelled out as he tucked himself like an armadillo.

After it seemed like a few minutes, I woke up under some debris. My back was killing me. I pushed the debris off me and called out for my teammates.

"RES? SARGE? MIST?"

"I'm alright" Res moaned as I rushed to his aid.

I helped Res up and we both explored the debris hoping to find the rest of the squad. While exploring we found the pack of brutes dead under a huge amount of debris. I shot 1 bullet into them with my silenced M7S just to be safe.

"Oh no…." Res said as ran up to two bodies.

He quickly checked their pulse but came up short. I took off my helmet and bowed my head in a sign of respect. I gave Res a moment to say goodbye. I patted him on the back and assured him that everything is going to be alright.

"Let's finish this war, that's what they would have wanted"

"Yes your right" Res responded as he picked up his Assault Rifle and we both started walking towards the evacuation LZ at Kikowani Station


End file.
